The present invention relates to a pooling method for an auction or raffle in a social network system. More particularly, this invention relates to a pooling method for an auction or a raffle in a social network system by building a bidding back-up friendship in the social network system wherein bidding back-up friends can provide bidding money to another member in their social network for an auction bid or a raffle contest.
There are a number of inventions for the pooling method for an auction bid or a raffle contest, which permits individual bidders to pool together funds during a bidding session. Some methods even suggest an auction held in an on-line network. However, recent rapid development of social network systems is changing the landscape for everything from how to interact with people, to how to place an advertisement, to how to do business. But, methods for holding an auction or a raffle contest are still limited to the traditional way and fail to utilize the potential that exists in the social network systems.
Accordingly, a need for an auction bidding or raffling method in a social network system has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy a long-felt need.